


Knocking on the Heart

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper





	Knocking on the Heart

"What was your planning forn Hijirikawa's birthday celebration there must have been some idea behind it?"

Frowning as she leaned forward and tapping her fingers on her knee, she thought about how exactly they planned the party to begin with. 

"Well I mean, my older brother is a traditionalist to start with, we wanted to do something that was fun for the fans but was also well suited for his taste. Though getting the rest of Starish on board for it, wasn't easy"

 

Mai let out a soft chuckle as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and winked. Masato's slightly aggravated expression showed that she needed to move on with the interview before time slowly ticked down.

"Though if were going by the biggest surprise it was that you and Kaoru-san are becoming an idol unit. And Starish got a new producer if I'm not mistaken."

The laughter and cheers that escalated made Mai smile slightly, sure it wasn't the birthday that everyone excepted but it was enough to make people excited.

"Oh yes that was quite surprising, Masato-kun actually became an idol in order to remove some of the pressure of me being the family head but I just couldn't sit still anymore, and besides this way we can watch out for one another" 

The interviewer smiled and nodded his head and glanced over at the melon bread shaped cake that sat on the table, a large enough piece was missing from it.

"I think it's time for your performance to begin, I hear your performing one of your brother's songs is that correct"

Mai nodded her head she stood up, brushing her hair over her shoulder and grinning a little bit, dressed in a long blue kimono with piano keys and flowers shimmering in her hair, she looked truly like an idol.

She took a deep breath as she walked over to the piano and sat down, bowing her head as she looked over at the camera man


End file.
